Be mine
by sinner.vs.saint
Summary: Sirius has been acting like a chicken all these years because he can't declare his love to Remus. He just can't! What will happen when he has competition? Will Wolfstar prevail? (oh, you know it will, read it anyways XD) jealousy, love letters, fluff.


Hi! this actually a present for **arashi wolf princess** requested by her cool friend **vampygurl402.** :D I hope you like it dearest! Ilove Bdays XD love and hugs to you. Okay here is little fluff and sparkles :3 don't worry I will upload a more perverted one later, really soon you will have two fics to read Love you!

Warnings: Not so bad language, Boy x Boy relationship (really, in this era that shouldn't be a warning).

* * *

**Be mine **

That night was going to be Remus's first date, and he was nervous. He was changing clothes and listening to James' advice along with Sirius' opinions. Well Sirius job actually consisted in trashing every single outfit the werewolf presented them. In fact Black didn't wanted his friend to look good at all; it had been his fault that Remus had been asked out and cursed himself for it.

* * *

All his bad luck began that morning at breakfast. Sirius left the showers earlier to sneak into Remus's side of the room, to violate his trunk. And there it was: The love letter. The folded piece of paper he knew Remus had wrote for him last night.

How could he possibly know that? Because he had been stalking his friend for several weeks. And overheard heard him mumble something like "please be mine…"while he wrote in that blue parchment, and of course it had to be for him. He knew Remus fancied him, and he liked him back. So, instead of just telling him Sirius decided to lead the other boy to declare his feelings first.

If Sirius had to be honest he had to say he was acting like a coward. But he had a good excuse for not being straightforward! Remus made him sweat, that's right! Who would want to date a stinky wet pure blood? Also Remus paralyzed him, with those pretty amber eyes, soft hair and kind smile…Really, what kind of sorcery was that? It must be illegal to be so ridiculously cute.

Back to the story, Sirius stole the letter and casually dropped it next to his friend as they sat at the dinning hall. "Moony, you dropped this," he said while opening the letter as if he didn't knew the content.

"W-what? Give me that!" Remus instantly recognized the blue parchment and couldn't believe he had been dumb enough to carry it in his bag. He couldn't remember having it there. Shit! He tried to take the paper but Sirius stood and began to read before he could get it.

"It's a letter, it doesn't say to whom, but it certainly says…wow! '_Your perfect skin sooth and creamy, as if you were sculpted in marble. Your stormy gray eyes that show the madness and the calm at the same time. You are the reason I daydream, I hope you can see through my less than perfect exterior and give me a chance to be a mate in soul and body. Please be mine…R.L."_

As the letter was read aloud the other students began to take interest into the scene. Remus stretched trying to take back the paper from Sirius, which was impossible until he finished the reading. The boys stared and whispered and the girls giggled and sighed dreamily. "Oh Remus, it was beautiful, said one girl. "You wrote it yourself, you are so smart," said other. "Yes Moony, I came into my panties," mocked James as he winked at the red faced boy.

After several wolf whistles Remus's nightmare began, because the crowd was cheering for him to deliver the letter. Sirius was standing before him, with a strangely shy expression. Which was out of character for someone that is usually the center of attention, why was he shying away now? "Who is it Rem?" The black haired boy asked softly. Sirius already had in mind saying_ yes_ to whatever Remus was going to propose.

Remus started trembling as he tried to articulate an answer, any answer. "Jeremy Colbert…" Remus took the letter from his friend's paralyzed hand and walked to the Slytherin's table while the Gryffindors gasped. Sirius barely managed to turn his neck to watch his Remus walk away from him.

The Colbert boy was already the focus of many stares. He was, as some other pure bloods, dark haired, fair skinned and had cold gray eyes. Not as beautiful as a Black, but very handsome in comparison with the average students. He was a smart boy that always spoke his mind and was president of the debate club.

Remus delivered the letter, and to everyone's surprise Colbert held Remus tightly and snogged him without a trace of shame. Right there he asked Remus on a date that night. Slytherins wouldn't criticize one of them (not in the open) and Gryffindors wouldn't dare to speak ill of one of the marauders, the rest didn't care at all so everyone went back to their own business.

* * *

Now Remus was trying to look good for his new…lover? That made Sirius nauseous. When he was finally ready Sirius asked James and Peter to leave him alone with Remus, he really needed to know something. "So…Moony, this dude…I have never seen him before, is he new?" asked casually.

"New? You must be kidding Padfoot. He is the president of the debate club, he was asked to make the New Year speech along with the professors. He also participated in…" there was no way Sirius would remember academical events, so he pointed at something more memorable, "he is the one James named '_Tallpants_' last Halloween."

"Oh, shit you are going out with Tallpants?! He is such a damn snob!" Whined Sirius.

"Well he is good at conversation, we met at the debate club," answered Remus noticing that the other boy would arrive in half an hour. He was going to show him the places that only slytherin visit.

"He is also loud mouthed and cocky," continued Sirius displeased.

"You think?" Of course Remus already knew all of that.

"And a playboy," finally added the black haired boy.

"Yup," the werewolf answered briefly.

"Why would you want to date him? D-do you really love him, as much as the latter said?" Sirius asked softly.

"I don- . It doesn't matter, he already asked me out." Remus avoided the real explanation.

"Don't give me that shit Moony! You approached him first! Why would you do that if you can't even answer if you love him?!" Sirius' voice has never sounded so distressed. He couldn't take another evasive answer. And Remus knew it.

"Because I thought he was going to reject me, alright! The letter wasn't for him, and he is so arrogant that I thought he would kick me to the curve." Admitted Remus.

"Why would someone pass up the chance to be with you? I know I wouldn't." Sirius spoke softly.

"You knew the letter was for you, right? But I couldn't bring myself to tell you if there was even the smallest chance that you would not want me. So I pretended it was for Colbert."

"Well, if you are going to date a self-centered, pure blood, playboy, please let it be me," after those words Sirius kissed Remus softy on the lips. "I love you, my in body and soul are yours now." Then they snogged passionately, only stopped to take a deep breath and tell each other how much they were meant to be.

"I'm sorry Rem, for not being brave enough to do this earlier."

"Doing what earlier? Humiliate me at the dining hall or the kissing?" teased Remus.

"Ok, well the plan kind of worked, didn't it? Now I will tell Tallpants to piss off, because I'm your boyfriend now," said Sirus firmly.

"No, I will tell him. He deserves an explanation" Remus walked to the door, the other boy would be downstairs by now.

"Moony! I love you with all my heart." Yelled Sirius before the werewolf left.

"I know, I'm yours forever." Answered as he locked the door.

And that night they explored all the meanings of the word _love_.

* * *

If you like Wolfstar you may like my other stories, bye! ;)


End file.
